Laundry Day
by joanofarc15
Summary: Scott and Evan are on laundry duty


Laundry Day

"Dude, this sucks," Evan picked up a sock and hurled it into the washing machine.

"Tell me about it," Scott mumbled as he reached for the laundry detergent on the top shelf.

"How the hell did we get stuck doing this?" Evan sifted through the pile, picking out anything white and throwing it into the washing machine.

Scott grinned and shook his head. "You're the one who thought he could lie to a telepath. Dude! I mean, professor, Scott and I did the laundry last week, I swear. It's Kitty and Rogue's turn this week.'" Scott mimicked. 

"Yeah, yeah," Evan replied as he rolled his eyes. He plucked something white from the pile and held it for a moment before realizing what it was. He grinned and held it up in front of Scott. A pair of small, white, panties. "What do you think, Jean, Kitty or Rogue?"

Scott's eyes widened and he slapped Evan's hand, making him release the underwear. "What are you doing?" Scott hissed as he looked around to make sure they were alone.

"Chill, man!" Evan said with a laugh. He picked up the panties and twirled them on his finger. "Kitty's." he decided.

"I'm not listening to this," said Scott as he shook his head and began to fold some clean towels.

Evan leaned against the washing machine. "Yeah, I bet they're Kitty's. Rogue probably wears black ones, and Jean wears thongs."

"Jean does NOT wear thongs!" Scott shouted. He blushed, embarrassed at his sudden outburst. He bent his head and went back to folding the towels.

Evan doubled over with laughter. He tossed the panties at Scott's head. Scott grabbed them in mid-air and quickly put them in the washing machine.

"And how would you know if she wears a thong?" Evan asked suggestively.

"I" Scott sputtered. 

Evan began another bout of laughter. 

"Just finish sorting the laundry, Daniels," Scott said in a stern voice.

Evan smirked and saluted his leader smartly. "Yes, sir, Cyclops, sir."

Evan went back to sorting the whites and putting them in the washing machine and Scott moved on to bundling socks. After a few moments of silence, Evan finally spoke. "Huh. I guess you're right, Summers," Evan relented as he tossed another pair of panties, with Jean's initials on the tag, at Scott Summers. 

The underwear hit Scott in the face. "Evan!" Scott shouted. "Are you insane?!" Scott screamed, his voice cracking. Scott clutched the panties and shook them at Evan.

Evan hastily picked up the remainder of the whites from the pile, shoved them in the washing machine, poured in the detergent and slammed the lid closed. 

"Are you guys ok? I thought I heard some screaming," Jean came rushing into the laundry room. 

Evan held his breath. Scott's face blanched.

"What are you holding?" Jean asked slowly.

Scott instantly released the underwear as if they were a hot poker. Time seemed to stand still as they gently fell to the floor. 

Jean's face turned bright red as she rushed out of the room. 

Scott cursed himself quietly and moved to follow her. 

"Huh, I guess you'll never find out about the thong now," Evan said with a laugh.

Scott turned slowly. He lifted a hand to his glasses.

"Crap!" Evan yelled as he scrambled out of the way. An optic blast fired and hit right where the boy had just been standing.

"Get back here, Daniels!" Scott shouted as he followed Evan out of the laundry room. 

***About 30 Minutes Later***

Jean had been apologized to. She understood what had happened and forgave Scott. As for Evan, he learned that girls don't especially appreciate having their panties ogled over and tossed aroundthe hard way. 

Scott and Evan walked into the laundry room. Scott was grinning and Evan was clutching his head and rubbing it. A slow moan escaped his lips. Jean had beaten him senseless with a pillow; Kitty joined in too, at Scott's prompting. Rogue walked in on the scene and decided that, although her underwear had not been handled, this was an affront to every woman in the household. She grabbed a pillow and joined in with a wicked smile. 

"Girls hit hard," Evan whined as he opened up the washing machine. He took one look inside, then turned around to stare at Scott, a look of shock on his face.

"What?" Scott asked.

Evan just pointed to the clothes in the washing machine. 

Scott took a peek inside. "What? What's wrong?"

"It's pink, it's all pink, can't you see that?" Evan asked in a stunned voice.

"It looks red to me, Daniels. EVERYTHING looks red to me," Scott reminded him as he tapped the lenses of his glasses. 

Evan began to panic. If the girls were upset about his touching their underwear, what would they think of his turning it pink? But not only the underwear was pink. The socks, the shirts, the pants, all of Wolverine's boxer shorts, they were all a washed out shade of pastel pink. Evan pulled out a red sock and moaned in disbelief. "I am so dead," he realized as he began to imagine Wolverine's reaction to pink boxers. 

Now it was Scott's turn to laugh. And he did a lot. 

"Gotta love laundry day," Scott smiled and slapped Evan on the back. He whistled and strolled out of the laundry room, leaving Evan clutching a pair of Wolverine's now pink boxers. "Oh, hello, Logan," Scott smiled as the man passed him and entered into the laundry room. 

"What's that you got there, Daniels," Wolverine growled.

end.


End file.
